The Southeast of Forget-Me-Not Valley
by Kuroyuki Haruka
Summary: Sebuah sejarah mengenai balok-balok kayu di sebelah rumah Gustafa dan bunga Happy Lamp / Sejarah bagian tenggara Forget-Me-Not Valley / Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life


The Southeast of Forget-Me-Not Valley (Harvest Moon A Wonderfull Life)

Disclaimer: NATSUME

Story by: Shiroiki Haruna

Genre: Tragedy, History, Mystery

Rate: T (untuk amannya)

WARNING: gaje-abal story, typo (semoga tidak), just for FUN!

**Oneshoot fic** :v

—oOo—

Cobalah untuk mengunjungi bagian tenggara Forget-Me-Not Valley. Yap, di bagian itu terdapat rumah Gustafa, si pemain gitar –coretyang kerencoret-.

Oh, tapi yang aku bahas kali ini bukan rumah Gustafa, tapi balok-balok kayu di sebelah rumahnya.

Balok-balok kayu yang berjumlah 4 balok itu memiliki sejarah yang cukup mempengaruhi banyak orang di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sehingga, banyak penduduk yang tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan balok-balok kayu itu. Dan lagi, balok-balok kayu ini hanya bisa dilompati oleh kuda saja.

Konon, 50 tahun yang lalu, di awal musim panas, diadakan sebuah festival pacuan kuda di bagian tenggara Forget-Me-Not Valley. Ini adalah festival dengan hadiah yang pertama kali diselenggarakan di lembah ini.

Garis start nya berada di jalan setapak utara Forget-Me-Not Valley, tepatnya lurus dengan papan Blue Bar. Kemudian menyusuri sepanjang sungai dan pinggiran hutan kecil, lalu dari ujung timur ke ujung barat pantai, mengitari Turtle Swamp, mengitari wilayah rumah Cody (sayangnya saat itu, Cody belum tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley). Kemudian diakhiri dengan melewati bagian depan bukit kecil (calon wilayah laboratorium Daryl) dan garis finish yang merupakan start awal tadi.

—oOo—

Di sinilah sebuah peristiwa yang seharusnya sudah terlupakan terjadi. Peristiwa yang menimpa seorang joki yang kaya raya sekaligus mantan pengrajin lampion di kota.

Joki bernama samaran L. Blood tersebut, saat itu sedang _hiatus_ dari kegiatan pacuan di kota memilih berlibur di sebuah desa bersama kuda kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam, Umako (artinya anak kuda, padahal cicitnya baru saja lahir seminggu yang lalu), dan berujung pada Forget-Me-Not Valley. Ia datang tepat sehari sebelum festival diadakan, dan keesokan harinya ia mencoba mengikuti festival ini.

"Dorr!" sebuah tembakan pistol berbunyi, menandakan lomba pacuan telah dimulai.

Pacuan kuda dengan 5 putaran (5 lap) ini berlangsung dengan meriah. 7 ekor kuda dan jokinya mulai saling mendahului alias ngebut satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan Tuan L. Blood bersama Umako dengan nomor urut 4, yang selalu terlihat bersemangat.

Bagaimana tidak semangat? Hadiahnya berupa lahan subur yang sangat besar dengan hutan kecil di dalamnya (yang tersebar sangat tidak merata) yang berada di bagian tengah utara Forget-Me-Not Valley. Penduduk memang sengaja menjadikan lahan itu sebagai hadiah agar ada yang mau membersihkan dan merapikan lahan tersebut sehingga tidak terlihat menakutkan lagi.

—oOo—

Baiklah, kita lihat sekali lagi apa yang sedang terjadi di area pacuan kuda. Rupanya sudah memasuki putaran ke tiga. Kuda-kuda itu melompati balok-balok kayu yang merupakan satu-satunya rintangan di pacuan kali ini.

Dan tiga kuda di barisan depan adalah yang bernomor urut 7, 4, dan 2. Ketiga kuda itu pun saling menyerobot dan mendorong ke samping kuda yang lain. Dan yak, sudah mulai masuk di putaran keempat.

Kebetulan, Umako (nomor 4) posisinya berada di tepi kiri, posisi ini menyebabkan dia mudah terdorong ke samping, bahkan tadi hampir saja menabrak tiang lampu.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di wilayah pinggir sungai, kuda bernomor urut 7 tidak sengaja mendorong Umako. Beberapa bibit tanaman yang mirip serbuk besi berjatuhan dari saku kecil yang berada di sadel kuda, di area sepanjang sungai tadi, karena Umako yang berlari lenggak-lenggok tak karuan.

Umako yang sedang tidak konsentrasi karena kelelahan, akhirnya malah berlari lebih kencang namun arahnya ke serong kiri, menuju hutan kecil yang terkenal akan ujung-ujung daunnya yang setajam pedang.

"Set set set!" kepala Tuan L. Blood pun putus seketika setelah melewati 3 daun setajam pedang yang sejajar. Sedangkan kepala Umako menunduk saat melewati daun-daun itu tadi. Darah segar pun segera mencuat dan mengenai bagian atas tubuh Umako

Dan secara tidak sengaja pula, kepala Tuan L. Blood tertendang oleh kaki-kaki kuda yang berlari-lari, hingga kepala tersebut terpental sampai ke tengah pantai dan hilang terbawa arus laut yang sangat kuat.

—oOo—

Setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, Umako selalu terlihat tidak semangat, teledor dan tidak nafsu makan. Bahkan, karena keteledorannya Umako juga tergores daun yang setajam pedang tadi. Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu besar, namun darahnya keluar cukup banyak.

Salah seorang penduduk yang bekerja sebagai dokter di kota, mengambil beberapa tetes darah Umako untuk dites. Kemudian ia menutup luka Umako dengan perban.

Ketika dites oleh dokter tersebut, rupanya ada virus yang dapat menyebabkan kerusakan pada paru-paru yang berasal dari daun setajam pedang menyebar di dalam darah Umako. Karena takut tertular, sang dokter buru-buru mengubur darah Umako yang tersisa di pojok bukit yang ada di barat laut Forget-Me-Not Valley (calon area gudang terkunci milik Romana). Dan sang dokter segera menyuruh para penduduk untuk membumi-hanguskan pohon dengan daun setajam pedang itu.

Beberapa hari setelah pohon berbahaya itu dibakar, Umako jadi semakin aneh. Ia melompati balok-balok kayu lalu berputar mengitari desa dengan rute yang persis seperti saat pacuan kuda beberapa waktu lalu, 4 kali putaran saat malam hari selama 3 malam.

Di malam yang ke 4, pada putaran ke 5, seekor kura-kura besar dari Turtle Swamp melihat Umako berlari-lari tidak jelas seperti sedang kerasukan. Ketika Umako berlari mendekati Turtle Swamp, sang kura-kura memanggilnya dan menanyai alasan Umako berlari gaje seperti itu.

"Aku pikir dengan cara seperti ini, tuanku bisa datang kemari dan bangga melihat aku sekarang sudah sangat ahli dalam berlari. Aku semakin cepat, waspada, dan konsentrasi dalam berlari!" jawab Umako sumringah (?).

"Aku tahu fisikmu sudah amat sempurna, tapi otakmu masih saja teledor. Bahkan kali ini lebih teledor dari yang sebelumnya…" kata sang kura-kura dengan suara yang rendah.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jelas kan? Jika peliharaan bisa menjadi apa yang diinginkan sang majikan, pastilah sang majikan akan bangga! Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada tuanku!" sahut Umako masih dengan perasaan yang amat bangga.

"Hei, kuda polos… Sadarlah, tuanmu itu sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Kepala di laut dan badan di pemakaman umum kota sana. Sadarlah!" kata sang kura-kura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke kaki Umako.

Umako pun terdiam sesaat, ia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, ia berpikir bahwa dialah yang telah menyebabkan tuannya meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan tuanku?" tanya Umako tiba-tiba.

"Kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya jika kau mati. Tapi bukankah hidupmu itu masih panjang?"

"Aku dengar, dokter desa ini berkata bahwa di dalam tubuhku terdapat virus yang merusak paru-paruku. Aku tidak tahu arti dari kalimat itu, yang jelas aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan lebih lama lagi. Karena itulah, aku bertekad menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk menjadi kuda pacu yang handal!"

Sang kura-kura tak mampu berucap. Ia pun membelakangi Umako dan sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk menasehati Umako. Tiba-tiba…

"Nah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang selanjutnya!" teriak Umako sambil berlari sekencang mungkin dan melakukan atraksi lompat jauh dari pinggir pantai menuju bagian tengah pantai.

Sang kura-kura pun –coretberlaricoret– berjalan dengan lambat untuk mencari Umako, namun ia hanya melihat warna merah darah tersebar di permukaan pantai.

Sejak saat itu, Umako tidak pernah muncul dan disebut-sebut lagi, baik di kota maupun di Forget-Me-Not Valley.

—oOo—

Beberapa hari kemudian, tumbuh bunga berwarna oranye yang cantik di sebelah barat sungai Forget-Me-Not Valley. Ah, mari kita flashback dulu. Rupanya bunga itu tumbuh dari bibit milik Tuan L. Blood.

Para penduduk sepakat menyebut bunga itu "Happy Lamp", hanya untuk menutup-nutupi kebenaran asal usul bunga yang hanya tumbuh saat musim panas saja, dan untuk menghormati pekerjaan lama Tuan L. Blood sebagai pengrajin lampion.

—oOo—

Sekitar 20 tahun kemudian, dua orang laki-laki membeli lahan yang pernah dijadikan hadiah pacuan kuda waktu itu dengan harga separuh harga, tentu saja karena tragedi waktu itu. Salah seorang orang laki-laki itu diketahui bernama Takakura dan yang satunya lagi…

—OWARI—


End file.
